the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Wanted Features
This section is a list for features which are greatly talked about in the conquerors mark 3 group. Units/Buildings * Helicopters (added) ** Replaces planes for hovering: *** Stealth Helicopter- Essentially an RAH-66 Comanche, is invisible when cloaked, and can only be attacked by anti-air units (including interceptors(mentioned below) and cruisers(also mentioned below)). *** Gunship- A powerful anti surface helicopter that can tank up a lot of damage... but is vulnerable to AA or air based attacks. *** Support Drone - A quadrocopter that must be researched and built from a fort, it is armed with a none lethal laser that can be fired upon enemy's, enemies who are being struck by the laser take double damage from anything. *** * Re-done planes- have planes actually fly rather than hover, and add variations: ** Interceptor- Waits at airport for incoming aircraft to intercept, or can be told to attack other aircraft in different locations, can only attack aircraft (essentially an anti-aircraft aircraft). ** Heavy/Light Fighters- Medium in-between ground attack and interceptors, can attack land, but with reduced damage. ** Explosive Plane- The name says it all... KAMIKAZE! ** Ground Attack/Bomber- Does extra damage to ground units and buildings. The Ground attack is essentially a light bomber. Both do minimal damage to air targets. ** Atomic Bomber- Researched unit- Basically drops a nuke, slightly less damage than a missile, but is cheaper. ** Torpedo Bomber- Deals heavy damage against ships, rigs and naval shipyards. Only attacks water units. ** Cargo Plane- A plane that can transport tanks. ** Flying Fortress- An expensive, researchable aircraft that devestates surface units with mini guns, torpedoes, shells and grenades. Very durable, slow and vulnerable to aircraft. * Naval Stuff: ** Nuclear Submarines!- Doesn't fire nukes, a stronger, faster, better submarine. Costs $215 and must be researched, standard submarine research must be completed first. ** Torpedoes for Destroyers- Can only be fired upon battleships, as a kinda anti-battleship weapon. Is vulnerable to Cruisers. ** Cruisers- A Battleship that has less damage and acts just like the destroyer without anti air, anti submarine, and can fire a torpedo like a destroyer to battleships to do extra damage. Costs $140 and slow fire rate. ** Corvettes- Renamed Gunboats with stealthy ability/cloaking for a couple of seconds. ** Repair Ship- Essentially a 'medic' for ships. ** Trade Ship- Runs between Oil Rigs and allied shipyards to increase yield. ** Minesweeper- A fast, Gunboat like unit that can find and destroy navel mines. ** Bombardment ship- A slow, expensive and researchable artillery of the sea. ** Hovercraft - A fast, medium health/damage unit simlair to a light tank or gunboat that can take to both the land and the sea, counts as a navel unit. * New and rebranded tanks: ** Light tanks-(costs 60$) nerfed the light tanks(replaced by medium tanks). ** Medium tanks-(costs 75$) basically a light tank(current) that is buffed a bit. ** Flamethrower/Gas tanks-(costs 125$) researchable unit that deals massive damage against infantry. ** Tank destroyer-(a kind of tank that does extra damage on tanks but weak in shooting soldiers). ** Mobile Fortress-(costs 750$) a tank that is double size of a super heavy tank, has the same damage of the fort, reloads as fast as the heavy tank and has low speed. Also it counts as a command center (np. you can use your ally barracks if your command center is destroyed) and can garrison 4 units. Can be made in headquarters and must be researched for 60$. You can make only one and takes 3 tank slots to not make it overpowered. ** Katyusha (research unit) (costs 100$)- A unit that cant attack planes, space units and ships, but attacks tanks and soldiers dealing high damage to them. Has high range but low health. ** MSG- The Mobile Shield Generator is a expensive research able unit that can generate force fields around up to 3 friendly units, the only exceptions being aircraft and other MSG's. ** Laser tank- a fast, weak tank that fires a long range laser, the longer it keeps sustained fire upon a unit, the more powerful the laser becomes and even potentially an incendiary laser beam. ** Radar Jammer- an expensive and moderate in terms of health and speed vehicle that is defenceless but hides everything but itself and any unit within a small area of it from enemy radars and the eyes of enemy players. If the Radar Jammer is destroyed, sold or strays away, it will reveal any unit underneath its... radar jammer? Anywho, you get the idea. ** MRV - The Mobile Repair Vehicle is like a medic for vehicles, its fast, durable, defends less and expensive. ** MMB - The Mobile Mini Base is a expensive, slow and durable vehicle armed with 2 cannons, its like the Mothership/Aircraft carrier except its land based and it can train any infantry can can be trained without research from a barracks, counts as 3 tanks. ** Turret Tank - A fast, weak tank that doesn't directly attack but as a speacil 'N' ability it can turn into a normal turret ANYWHERE... even near an enemies base! * New soldiers: ** Flamethrower unit-(costs 80$) same as the flamethrower tank but is cheaper and have low health. ** RPG unit/Anti tank soldier-(costs 60$) a soldier that deals heavy damage against tanks. ** Explosives Specialist-(cost 25$) a soldier which can plant explosives on buildings. Cannot attack units. ** Sniper- a ranged unit that can only attack soldiers (added) ** Spy- (Research unit) A heavy soldier with the ability to cloak itself and plant explosives (done how you would garrison or construct oil rig). ** Droid- (Research unit) (costs 80$) A very powerful soldier that deals high damage, is very fast (same speed as a light plane) and has health same as light soldiers health. Also can be made only at fort. ** Mech - A fort trained and researched unit that can garrison infantry and improve their weapons. Eg: say one garrisons a sniper, it can take its weapon and turn it into a SUPER SNIPER and etc. ** Glue gunner- A anti surface infantry that can't actually do any harm but can fire streams of harmless glue upon foes, slowing down both their fire rate and movement speed. ** CQC soldier- A shotgun toting soldier that deals devastating damage vs multiple infantry at close range, they can also take a beating but can't attack air units or vehicles of any kind. ** Special Forces- Expensive, researchable and quality infantry that are fast moving, fast attacking, strong attacking and ambhibious. ** Javelin - An extreme ranged, slow, powerful and expensive infantry that excels at killing aircraft and vehicles but is defensless vs infantry. ** Kamikaze drone - Like an explosive tank except smaller, weaker, faster and cheaper. It also means that no human/ROBLOXian lives will be expended in the process... unless they get close and blow up. * New buildings: ** Sniper Tower-(cost 65$) a long range anti soldier tower(like sniper unit see above). ** Flamethrower-(cost 85$) as the name suggests its a flame thrower. ** Radar Tower-(cost 100$) Increases range of buildings (not units!!!) in its range but doesnt affect another radar towers. ** Torpedo Launcher-(costs 90$) A building that can be placed only on shores. It can only attack ships and deals massive damage to them. ** Mortar - A long range, powerful and slow firing defence that has range that excels the artillery and bombardment ship (mentioned above). ** Pillbox - Like the bunker but only garrisons 4 infantry, is weaker and allows them to shoot. ** Fusion reactor - costs $200 and can produce $20 per minute. ** Barrage Balloon - a trap that costs $50 and is similar to the mine and naval mine except it's meant for air units. * Special buildings/units: ** Towed artillery-(cost 100$) an artillery unit that is towed by a jeep that deals massive damage against tanks. ** Armoured Fighting Vehicle(AFV)-(cost 120$) an armored vehicle that can garrison 6 soldiers but can shoot back(soldiers inside cant shoot). ** Amphibious AFV- (Research unit) The same as the AFV except amphibious. ** Railways- If a railway goes within a certain range of any plant it will increase yield by $10 ** Civillian house-(costs 80$) A building that boosts the time of producing units. Effect stacks. ** EMP missile-(researched unit after nuclear missile) (cost 300$) A unit that can be made in the nuclear silo. Basically if it hits anything with the range of the fire missile, it cant shot or produce units for 30 seconds. The only exception are units, the EMP missile doesn't do anything to them. ** MIRV missile - (researched and cost the same as fire/EMP mentioned above) a faster missile that rather than having one high damage explosion in a small area, it creates 25 small, medium powered explosions over a large area, very effective vs armies. ** Super AA missile - A researchable missile that does zilch damage to ground/sea units but causes HUGE damage to every aircraft, both space and normal in a very large area, Insta killing everything but motherships. ** Construction centre - Effectivley a building house that increases building cap from 25 to 26-29. ** Warehouse - A building that costs $65 dollars and is simalier to a power plant except it only make $5 a minute BUT can be placed... wait for it... ANYWHERE! * Space Units ** Battle Station-(cost 350$) a VERY slow unit for base defence or battle support and has the firepower of a Command Center, however it takes up 3 slots. ** Rods From Gods-(cost 700$) a agile space unit which orbits the map, continuously moving across the terrain. It can two shot most base defence buildings but has a very long cool down. It takes 2 slots and can strategically target forward operating bases or power plants to reduce the income of the enemy team. It has to be armed to shot and when it passes over an enemy building it will automatically shot at your target. ** Space Ferry-(cost 200$) a unit as fast as the space fighter, it can transport 8 troops and can garrison tanks. ** Warper-(cost 300$) (researched unit) A big unit that can garrison both ground units and flying units, but not naval units. Normally is fast as a heavy plane but it can activate warp mode and when its activated its speed is faster than a stealh bomber. The warp mode is for 10 seconds and reloads in a minute. Also has the same health as a heavy soldier because its not designed for fighting. * Recon units(for "Realistic mode")units will be on a different unit slot(All units when crossing enemy territory will open up the minimal slowly) ** Spy vehicle-vehicle that can sit 2 spies or normal units and can be cloaked for a period of time. ** Spy jeep-lerger spy vehicle that can carry 4 soldiers or spies has higher health. ** Reconnaissance boat-cloakable transport ship that can carry 6 spies or normal soldiers for a surprise attack. ** Reconnaissance plane-cloakable plane that you can use to unlock spots in the minimap. New Gamemodes * Earth Mode-Each color controls a continent. There are 6 teams. The 6 continents are. Australia. Asia. North America. South America. Europe. Africa. ** Arena Race Mode: You have twenty minutes to build an mass economy and an army and defenses then all your troops will transport and teleport over to a blank arena and you have to fight with what you have made in 20 minutes. ** Escape mode-one team has to escape an island via planes and boats while surrounded by enemy territory(Dunkirk anyone?) if they succeed they can try to rebuild on other islands(main island is bigger) and defeat the enemy team. Note: troops that you need to evachate are more powerful than the default troops. and they start with 5 heavy soldiers and 2 heavy tanks. If they die there's no bringing them back. Another perk they have a free shipyard and 60 p/m at the start to make things fair. ** Free for all-no alliances 1v1v1v1v1v1. A fight till the death. Note: can make temporary alliances but need to kill each other for the game to end. ** "Realistic mode"-The minimap will be blank and you can't go into enemy territory (note: map layout will be like territory conquest but player can't physically go into enemy territory) you can use recon troops or your normal troops to go into enemy territory. ** Walls: You have a massive area of energy crystals and a command center. However, there is walls that surround your base. You cannot go through the walls, neither can your units. In twenty to thirty minutes (a random time between 20-30 minutes) The walls will fall, and whoever's command center is the last standing wins. (Note: You can also make buildings when the walls fall, and produce units.) ** Retro: Remember Rise of Nations, Empire Earth, Age of Empires, Command & Conquer and other? Well, the gamemode features fog of war, 2 more resources, increased unit capacity, through each time the CC debuffs, it gains higher health but it has it's debuffs. This also allows Age researching which locks certain buildings (Age 1 - Modern Era: Nuclear SIlo, Tanks, .... , and rest, ... ). Pretty much just a nostalgic gamemode. Maps * Real life maps: ** Hawaii ** Australia ** UK Isles ** Europe ** Africa ** Indonesia ** Asia ** Central America ** North America ** South America ** Oceania ** Pacific Islands ** New Zealand ** Scandinavia ** Middle East ** Midway Island ** Cook Islands Skin Packs Modern Russian Tanks/Fort Vehicles/Planes * Heavy Tank: T14 Armata * Light Tank: T15 Armata * Artillery: 2S35 Koalitsiya * Explosive Tank: BTR Bumerang * Anti-Air Tank: Pantsir-S1 * Medi-Truck: Ural-63099 Typhoon * Jeep: T-98 Kombat * Humvee: GAZ Tigr * General: UAZ-469 * Helicopter: Kamov Ka-52 Alligator * Transport Plane: Antonov An-124 Ruslan * Light Plane: Sukhoi Su-27 Flanker * Heavy Plane: Sukhoi Su-25 Frogfoot * Stealth Bomber: Tuprolev Tu-160 White Swan Modern USA Fort Vehicles/Planes/Infantry * Jeep: IFAV * General: M1161 Growler * Humvee: HMMWV * Medi-Truck: M939 * Heavy Plane: Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor * Light Plane: General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon * Transport Plane: Boeing C-17 Globemaster III * Stealth Bomber: Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit * Helicopter: Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk * Light/Heavy soldier: soldier armed with Scar-L Assault rifles or better looking M4 carbines. * Anti air soldier: Soldier armed with Javlien/Stinger/Serpent launchers. * Sniper: soldier armed with a Barrett 50 caliber sniper rifle. * Juggernaut: soldier armed with a M249 LMG * Scout: soldier armed with a Desert Eagle/Glock 17/USP45 * Construction soldier/medic/repeairman/engineer: updated Infantry with more modern tools like blowtorchs,￼ buzzsaws, advanced medikits. Etc. Modern German Tank/Fort Vehicles/Planes * Heavy Tank: Leopard 2 * Light Tank: Spz Puma * Anti-Air Tank: Flakpanzer Gepard * Explosive Tank: GTK Boxer * Artillery: Panzerhaubitze 2000 * General: Mercedes-Benz G-Wagen * Jeep: LAPV Enok * Humvee: MOWAG Eagle * Transport Plane: Airbus A400M Atlas * Light Plane: Panavia Tornado * Heavy Plane: Eurofighter Typhoon * Stealth Bomber: Panavia Tornado (with bombs attached) WWII Japanese vehicles/navy/aircraft * Light tank: Type 95 Ha-Go * Heavy tank: Type 3 Chi-Nu * Explosive tank: Type 97 Chi-Ha * Anti Aircraft tank: Type 98 Ko-Hi * Artillery: Type 4 Chi-To * Submarine: I-400 * Aircraft Carrier: Taiho * Battleship: Yamati/Musashi * Destroyer: Matsu class * Gunboat: Toba * Transport ship: Irako * Light plane: Mitsubishi A6M Zero * Heavy plane: Nakajima J1N1-S Gekko * Stealth bomber: Nakajima Ki-49 Donryu Type 100 Heavy Bomber * Transport plane: Mitsubishi Ki-57 Type 100 Transport Halo (UNSC) tanks/planes/infantry. * Light tank: Scorpion * Heavy tank: Grizzly * Anit-Air tank: Wolverine * Artillery: Cobra * Explosive tank: Gremlin * Light plane: Longsword * Heavy plane: Broadsword * Helicopter: Hornet * Stealth bomber: Shortsword * Transport plane: Pelican * Space fighter: Saber * Mothership: Infinity * Sniper: Soldier armed with a SRS99C-S2 AMR (Anti-Materials Rifle) * Scout: Soldier armed with a MG6 Magnum Halo (Covenant) tanks/planes/infantry. * Light tank: Revenant * Heavy Tank: Wraith * Anit-Air tank: Prowler * Artillery: Locust * Explosive tank: Chopper * Light plane: Banshee * Heavy plane: Vampire * Helicopter: Spirit * Steath bomber: Litch * Transport plane: Phantom * Space fighter: Seraph * Mothership: Covenant Cruiser * Light soldier: Elite minor * Heavy soldier: Elite major * Engineer/medic/construction soldier: Engineer (with different looks from one another of course) * Juggernaut: Hunter * AA soldier: Grunt Heavy * Sniper: Jackle sniper * Scout: Grunt Minor Other Additions * Wider ramps-so that ground units can go up hills faster and more efficient * Turrets have the same construction time as a bunker to prevent turret spammimg * Nerfed Fire Missiles- Fire missiles can go through shields and that's op enough and bad against players in survival * Different slots for plants-this will make survival waaaay easier because if you get plants/rigs on every crystal/oil it will take up 15 spaces including your cc. This will help the player who is black(hey I ain't rascis)who always gets attacked/nuked. * Free construction soldier for survival-in survival you need construction soldiers to build things in the mid/poin. As of writing this you have to get barracks get a construction soldier sell your barracks and then get a new one by the mid/point. That wastes a lot of time and money so maybe we can get a free construction soldier water map or not. * Headquaters allows for the ability to build units from allied production buildings just like a command centre. Category:Unreleased Features Category:Miscalleneous